Agua
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Jim no puede dormir y decide ir al gimnasio. Al terminar lo sorprende una etérea visión. Él no debería estar ahí. Bañándose a las tres de la mañana en la ducha del gimnasio. Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, se supone que el vulcano era alguien muy reservado. Jamás se lo imaginó bañándose en toda su gloriosa desnudez en un sitio así. Colección Fantasías juegos y otras perversiones


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer realidad las perversiones de mi loca mente._

 _Advertencia, este fanfic contiene Slash, relación hombre-hombre, a demás de sexo explícito. Si no te gusta no leas._

* * *

 **Agua.**

 _De la colección Fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones._

Jim abrió la llave de la regadera. Era tarde, apenas había podido pegar ojo aquella noche. Había decidido ir al gimnasio. Necesitaba sacarse todo lo que tenía adentro de alguna manera. Todo el enojo, toda la… _frustración_. Golpear una y otra vez aquel ya destartalado saco de boxeo no era la respuesta, pero definitivamente le ayudaba. Cerró los ojos colocándose exactamente bajo el chorro del agua. Echó su cuello para atrás y dejó que este le diera de lleno en el rostro, mientras las gotas recorrían perezosas por su cuerpo. Se metían escurridizas por cada resquicio de piel, se llevaban el sudor de su cuerpo, se llevaban el estrés de su alma. El sonido era hueco, nadie estaba ahí a esas horas. Los tripulantes que trabajaban en el turno gamma no se pasaban por ahí, estaban en sus puestos. Mientras que los del turno beta y alfa se encontraban dormidos.

No había ni un alma por ahí. Estaba solo en las duchas del gimnasio de _su_ nave.

Saltó cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de otra ducha siendo abierta. Abrió los ojos un poco alarmado, sus músculos recuperaron la poca tensión que habían podido dejar ir tras el cálido paso del agua. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas en cuanto vio el pálido y ligeramente verdoso cuerpo entre las brumas del vapor. Las duchas de los hombres no tenían separación, la regadera bajo la cual estaba aquel ser estaba a dos de la suya. Estaba de espaldas. Jim podía observar como una visión etérea la marcada espalda y las delicadas curvas de aquellas firmes nalgas.

 _Spock,_ susurró su mente.

No se percató de que había dicho aquello en voz alta hasta que el vulcano se volteó. Aunque no completamente. En realidad estaba de perfil, dándole la cara al agua con los ojos cerrados. Como él hace tan solo unos segundos.

―Capitán ―dijo Spock a modo de saludo

Su tono era serio, como siempre lo era. No denotaba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera vergüenza por estar desnudo enfrente de otra persona. Jim se mordió el labio, ansioso. Se esforzó por no bajar la mirada de las orejas puntiagudas del vulcano.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Kirk

Él no debería estar ahí. Bañándose a las tres de la mañana en la ducha del gimnasio. Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, se supone que el vulcano era alguien muy reservado. Jim jamás se lo imaginó bañándose en toda su gloriosa desnudez en un sitio público. Al hablar tal vez sonó un poco más brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca para disculparse.

―Me encontraba en las cintas de correr cuando usted entró al gimnasio, capitán― respondió Spock, antes de inclinarse al suelo por su champú.

Jim cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que si los dejaba abiertos no iba a poder evitar _mirar_. Cuando los abrió el comandante se enjabonaba el cabello sin inmutarse. No se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía a Jim, no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el humano de saltarle encima. Kirk admiró con hambre como el vulcano masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, el agua de la ducha quitaba poco a poco la espuma de su cabeza. James se negó a seguir con la mirada el camino de la espuma.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras reprimía el impulsó de darle un puñetazo a la pared. Él era la razón de su insomnio. Él era la razón de estar en el gimnasio a las tres de la mañana. Él, únicamente él era la razón de su frustración. Había llegado al punto en el que a duras penas la podía soportar. Se apoyó en los azulejos frente a él, cerró y abrió los puños mientras la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Volteó. Como cuando un cazador ha encontrado a su presa. Los ojos de Kirk se encontraban negros. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de manera antinatural. _Lo deseaba._

Su miembro estaba despierto. Su sangre recorría dolorosamente su erección, haciéndola palpitar. Spock se había acabado de enjuagar el cabello. Unas fuertes y varoniles manos de nudillos marcados tomaron el jabón frente al vulcano. Se volteó parcialmente hacia él. Lo suficiente como para que James pudiese mirar ambos hombros sin problemas. Jim observó cómo comenzaba a frotar el jabón por sus pectorales, con lentitud, en movimientos perfectamente circulares. Cada uno dejaba espuma en los vellos del pecho. Estos se movieron hacia sus brazos, sus axilas, su espalda. Jim observaba todo son suma atención. Los músculos estirándose y contrayéndose. Casi podría jurar que podía ver cada una de las fibras que componían el tejido.

La mano bajó. Siguiendo el camino que el vello marcaba. Recorrió el fuerte y marcado abdomen vulcano, cada uno de los perfectamente delineados cuadros. Jim se lamió los labios con anticipación. Spock volvió a recorrer su pecho y abdomen en un fluido movimiento antes de bajar definitivamente.

El jabón tocó la delicada superficie del área genital. El vello púbico era más grueso y de un color más fuerte. Jim se maravilló al ver que este solo se encontraba en la parte superior de la conexión del pene y el cuerpo. No tenía testículos. _Internos_ , le susurró una voz en su cabeza. El vulcano lavó concienzudamente la base, antes de pasar la extensión. Sus delicados movimientos en esta tenían a Jim al borde de la locura. De no ser por el jabón, juraría que eso era el comienzo de una masturbación.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno. Su propio miembro demandaba atención. Pero no quería perderse nada. Absolutamente nada de aquello. Cuando la mano del vulcano dejó sus genitales para concentrarse ahora en las piernas, Kirk simple y sencillamente lo perdió. Con un par de largas zancadas cruzó la distancia que los recorría. Tomó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el jabón. Spock abrió los ojos también estaban negros como el carbón. James y él se miraron por una fracción de segundo, aunque a ellos l…les parecieron horas, antes de abalanzarse el uno por el otro.

Los labios chocaron con violencia, establecieron una danza llena de fuerza. Se mordían los labios con brutalidad, con pasión. No había cabida para la delicadeza en aquel momento. Jim estaba eufórico. Había esperado aquello por tanto tiempo. Sus brazos se rodeaban mutuamente, se estrechaban con fuerza. Pronto Kirk recordó el estado de sus cuerpos, su desnudez, sentía las pieles húmedas frotándose bajo una lluvia incesante de agua cálida. Se excitó aún más, si es que aquello era posible. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando ambos miembros con sensualidad. Sonrió al sentir la masculinidad de Spock despertando poco a poco.

Una vez que ambos estaban completamente erectos, Spock tomó a Jim del hombro y lo apartó de sus labios, dejando sus frentes unidas. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

―Te deseo ―dijo Jim con voz ronca abriendo los ojos.

Estaban tan cerca que podía observar gotitas de agua resbalando por las pestañas del pelinegro.

Spock abrió los ojos.

En un movimiento fluido, levantó a Jim, tomándolo por debajo de los muslos, estampándolo contra la pared de fríos azulejos, abriendo sus piernas para poder instalarse él ahí. Volvieron a besarse. Jim rodeó la cintura de Spock con las piernas. El vulcano movió sus manos desde los muslos hasta los glúteos del humano en una caricia electrizante. Los apretó deseoso. Jim dejó salir un poderoso gemido. Spock separó una mano para tomar una botella al lado de Jim. Sin ninguna dificultad la abrió y tomó un poco de su contenido antes de volverla a cerrar. El agua no alcanzaba a caer directamente a ese lado de la ducha, por lo que Spock pudo poner su mano nuevamente bajo el humano sin que la sustancia que acababa de tomar se cayera a causa del agua.

El vulcano untó un poco en su erección antes de colocar uno de sus dedos en la entrada del humano. Jim abrió los ojos de golpe.

―¡Espera! ―dijo alarmado ― No estarás pensando en ponerme champú, ¿o sí?

Spock no contestó. Se limitó a hundir su dedo hasta los nudillos. Jim gimió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Alguna vez, en su adolescencia, se le ocurrió utilizar champú como lubricante. Decir que no fue una experiencia agradable es poco. Estuvo a punto de pararlo, enjuagarse e irse. Pero… había esperado tanto tiempo. No tenía idea de que hacer. El vulcano besó sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente.

―No es champú ―le informó Spock ―siempre cuidaré de ti, no hay razón para preocuparse. A demás el champú está al lado de tus pies.

El pelinegro comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo mientras volvía a besar a Jim. El humano no dijo más y se rindió al beso. Spock curveó el dedo, frotando la próstata de Kirk. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía con fuerza. El vulcano agregó un segundo dedo. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos, el delicado anillo de músculos comenzó a ceder. Añadió el tercer dedo.

―Ya ―jadeó Jim ―Es suficiente. Te quiero adentro.

Spock lo ignoró. Siguió metiendo y sacando los dedos.

―Por favor, Spock ―imploró Jim ―Por favor.

No obtuvo resultados. El vulcano siguió estrechándolo. Jim abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Demasiado tiempo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo.

No estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

―¡He dicho que es suficiente! ―gruñó Kirk con determinación

Bajó sus piernas de la cintura del vulcano. A causa del movimiento Spock se vio obligado a sacar sus dedos del canal de Jim. El rubio empujó a Spock con fuerza. El vulcano, sorprendido por el súbito cambio de humor de Jim, dejó que este lo sentara en el frio piso. Justo debajo del chorro de agua. Jim miró un segundo el cuerpo desnudo de Spock, las gotas de agua recorrían cada plano de piel, cada hendidura. La dura extensión del vulcano estaba empapada, aún podía ver los rastros de aquella sustancia que utilizó para estrecharlo en la erección. Gruño de nuevo. Se arrodilló justo encima de la cintura de Spock. Utilizó una mano para direccionar la firme masculinidad hacia su entrada y de un brusco movimiento bajó, empalándose a sí mismo. Ambos gimieron. Jim comenzó a moverse de inmediato arriba y abajo con energía, pura desesperación. Había esperado tanto para eso. Veía a Spock todos los días reclinarse sobre su consola, dándole una espectacular vista de su trasero, lo observaba moverse con elegancia. Aquellas hermosas manos apretando botes con la justa precisión. Jim quería sentir esa precisión en sí mismo. Dios, estaba tan caliente. El agua antes cálida ahora se sentía como trozos de hielo cayendo encima de ellos.

Abrió su boca, algunas gotas de agua lograron entrar en ella. No le importó. Spock agarró sus glúteos, ayudándolo a moverse. Jim abrazó a Spock, hundiendo sus dedos en su carne. Los sonidos pronto inundaron el lugar, haciendo que el ruido de las duchas estuviese a punto de perderse.

―Jim ―gimió Spock.

Lo besó. Mordió sus labios con violencia. Bajó al cuello del rubio, donde besó mordió y succionó la delicada piel.

―¡Mierda! ―maldijo Jim jadeando ―¡Oh si!

Iba a tener marcas. Lo sabía. Tendría que taparlas con una bufanda o algo así. Toda la tripulación lo vería. Vería que Spock lo había marcado como suyo. El vulcano respiraba pesadamente. Pudo sentir que Jim arañaba su espalda. Rasgaba la dermis, dejando marcas verdes a su paso. El canal del rubio se estrechaba deliciosamente en torno a su erección. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, descontrolados. Spock lo atrajo a sí mismo, sabiendo que el cambio de ángulo lograría…

―¡Ahhh! ―gritó Kirk

Golpear directamente la próstata humana.

Los músculos de los muslos de Jim ardían. El ritmo y el esfuerzo lo tenían al borde de un calambre. Spock le ayudaba a soportar parte de su peso pero no podría mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo. El vulcano separó una de sus manos y la colocó justo en la base de la erección de Kirk. La apretó gentilmente antes de comenzar a bombearlo. Al principio fue lento, pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo el violento vaivén del ritmo de su cópula.

Estaban al borde. En cualquier momento lo perderían. La presión en los testículos de Jim era insoportable. El placer se arremolinaba con tanta fiereza dentro de ellos que amenazaba con destruirlos si no lo liberaban pronto.

Spock hundió los dientes en la dulce carne humana. Jim hizó lo propio con sus dedos en la espalda vulcana. Voló. El cuartó entero estalló en pedazos mientras sus gemidos salían a trompicones de sus gargantas. Chorros de blanco y caliente semen inundaron el estrecho canal de Kirk mientras que su propia erección marcaba el pecho del vulcano. Un tsunami de puro deleite los recorría de arriba a abajo negándose a dejarlos tranquilos. Olas y olas de gozo que no parecían tener fin azotaba sus frágiles cuerpos.

Poco a poco fueron cediendo. Sus propios temblores menguaron. Jim no pudo mantener más su peso y se dejó caer en Spock. Este lo sostuvo con gentileza mientras ambos, aún sin aliento, se recuperaban de aquel avasallador clímax.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kirk minutos más tarde.

El agua seguía corriendo, impactando sobre ambos. Spock sonrió levente.

―Me parece que esa es mi pregunta, ashayam ―replicó

Jim se rio débilmente pero con soltura.

―Sí ―respondió.

Se mantuvieron callados y abrazados otros segundos. Entonces, Spock, soportando la mayoría del peso de Kirk, los levantó. Saliendo de la estrecha cavidad humana. Jim gruño ante la sensación, así como Spock lo hizo al ver su simiente recorriendo los muslos del rubio antes de diluirse en el agua. Tomó el jabón del suelo y lavó sus cuerpos con rapidez antes de apagar su ducha. Arrastró a Jim unos metros para poder hacer lo mismo con la otra.

Las piernas del rubio no respondían. El pelinegro levantó a su pareja, lo sentó en una banca antes de tomar una toalla y pasarla por su cuerpo. Jim la tomó indicándolo que él lo haría, procedió a terminar de secarse y vestirse. Spock hizo lo mismo. Kirk observó que se ponía su uniforme azul. Abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

―No estabas aquí cuando yo llegué ―afirmó Jim

―Negativo ―respondió Spock sin inmutarse sentándose al lado de Jim para calzarse.

―Me mentiste ―dijo sorprendido

―Actué ―objetó Spock ―Supuse que para fines de la fantasía sería necesario.

Jim levanto sus cejas, divertido.

―¿Así que todo esto se trató de una fantasía? ―preguntó, dándole una sonrisa torcida.

―Recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaste el hecho de que antes de comenzar nuestra relación romántica esperabas verme en cualquier lugar y cada vez que te duchabas en el gimnasio después de entrenar secretamente deseabas que yo también me bañase aquí. De esa manera podrías observar cómo era mi cuerpo desnudo.

La franca carcajada de Jim llenó de calidez el pecho de Spock.

―Te extrañé mucho ―dijo sinceramente Kirk

―Nos vimos hace cinco punto sesenta y tres horas en el puente ―apuntó el vulcano

Jim rio de nuevo.

―Si ―aceptó, tomó la mano de Spock, dándole un beso vulcano al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos ―Pero hemos estado tan ocupados esta semana que el único tiempo a solas que he tenido contigo es cuando llegas a las dos de la mañana de los laboratorios a dormir conmigo. Y he estado tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerza para intentar algo contigo.

―Lamento que nuestros deberes hayan interferido con nuestra intimidad ―respondió el vulcano sincero

―No es solo el sexo ―dijo Jim ―Extrañé conversar contigo, abrazarte, besarte. Ser solo nosotros dos.

Spock le sonrió. De aquella manera sutil pero poderosa, de aquella manera que hacía que Jim se sintiera en las nubes.

―Creo que debemos irnos ―dijo Jim ―Aunque no estoy seguro de que mis piernas soporten todo el camino.

Spock le dio un apretón a sus manos unidas. Se levantó por sus utensilios de baño y los guardó en el maletín que tenía al lado. Jim vio con curiosidad la botella de lubricante.

―¿A prueba de agua? ―preguntó

―Afirmativo, al preguntarle a la computadora donde te encontrabas después de que no te encontré en nuestros cuarteles pensé que sería la perfecta oportunidad para probarlo. Ambos necesitábamos un modo de liberar la tensión acumulada, me temo que esta semana nuestro apretado horario me impidió de meditar adecuadamente también.

Jim soltó otra carcajada.

―El sexo es mejor que meditar, cariño ―dijo alegre ―No puedo creer que haya pensado que serías capaz de ponerme champú ―Jim se levantó y tomó la mano de Spock para ir a su dormitorio ―Vamos, estoy tan cansado que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir hasta el turno beta de mañana. Por suerte es nuestro día libre, y uno que sí podremos tomar.

―En efecto ―respondió el vulcano caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Este fanfic es oficialmente mi fanfic de aniversario. El pasado 4 de julio cumplí dos años como fanficker Spirk. No podría estar más contenta. Lamentablemente un enorme bloque me impidió acabar con esto. Varias ideas descartadas y borradores incompletos después, decidí relajarme leyendo. Justo una escena de mi libro fue la que me inspiró para esto. ¡Pum! Bloqueó acabado. Esa inspiración es una perra. Lo he dicho antes. Creo que trabajo mejor con ataques de inspiración que a base de planeación y estructura xD.**

 **En fin, un fanfic más a la colección. ¿Cómo lo vieron? Este es diferente a los otros dos, puesto que no incluyó dominación, ni spanking ni nada por el estilo, pero cumplió una fantasía de mis queridos chicos. Estoy pensando en hacer un shot introductorio a la colección. Esta colección se basa en fantasías y juegos de una pareja Spirk establecida. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta. Todas serán así.**

 **Estoy de vacaciones así que me verán más seguido por aquí hasta que entre a clases.**

 **De corazón espero que les gustara mi fic de aniversario.**

 **¿Merezco algún review? No importa la extensión sino la intensión. Hay que compensar las horas que pasé escuchando "efecto de sonido de regadera" para escribir esto. xD**

 **LLAP**

 **Bliss**


End file.
